


Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author's Favorite, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team Haiku, Team Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar’s silence seeps into his bones,<br/>settles him, grounds him.<br/>It inserts consciousness between brain and mouth,<br/>teaches him stillness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sheltering skies and stable earth beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474772) by [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr). 



> Thank you to maharetr for writing something so brilliant for our little fandom. It was absolutely my pleasure and my honor to read this.

[Download mp3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/ShelteringSkiesFINAL.mp3) Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3. 

Art by lady_krysis


End file.
